


It's all smooth sailing from here on out

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [87]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companionable Snark, First Kiss, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “I ain’t broke, Rawls.”Jack wants to call him stubborn and stupid, and a bunch of other things, but he doesn’t.  Not right now at least.  He’s not going to play completely nice though either.





	It's all smooth sailing from here on out

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm internally dying. 10 HH fics incoming by November 1st, one is 80k, party time. ;) 
> 
> Also thanks Logan for letting me bug you because it's too morning and I still need to go to bed lol

Brock refuses to go to the hospital. It’s not the first time and definitely won’t be the last, he’ll only go as far as dealing with their team medic and that’s the end of that, unless of course he’s bleeding all over the place. The fact that he doesn’t fight him for his own car keys is enough of a red flag (if he didn’t have a few already) to follow him inside.

There’s a slight lag with Brock where he’s moving a little off, slightly awkward in a way. His hip bumps against the couch and he stares at it for a long moment like he’s trying to assess it. Jack finally makes the executive decision to just take lead and step in instead of gently coaxing him to rest.

“Okay, okay, come on. Let’s figure this all out together, huh? We’ll start with changing your bloody shirt, don’t worry, everyone’s seen you naked tons of times so don’t get shy on me.” Jack grabs the ends of the shirt and helps him get it over and off only to get a testy glare in return.

“I ain’t broke, Rawls.” 

Jack wants to call him stubborn and stupid, and a bunch of other things, but he doesn’t. Not right now at least. He’s not going to play completely nice though either.

“Yeah? Are you sure about that? You were technically still on active leave when you  _ somehow _ managed to get back on the field, and then you decide to get a drop on an enemy only for them to  _ drop you _ on your fool head. Don’t forget that you already broke your wrist and fractured a couple ribs, so technically yeah asshole, you are broke.”

“I wasn’t alone, Barnes thought it was a good idea.” Brock mutters, pouting a little like a scolded child. 

“Oh yeah,  _ Barnes _ . The Winter Soldier at 100% thought it was a great idea to take someone down. He’s a  _ supersoldier _ , Brock. He can do that shit, if he gets banged up he heals fine later but you- “ He jabs his fingers into Brock’s bruised side, not too firm, despite Brock already moving away with a grunt. “You don’t have the serum in you, you could have gotten it much worse than you did.”

“Why ya bein’ a dick right now?”

“Because you deserve it for being a dipshit, that’s why. I’m here to help you out, but I’m not gonna stand around kissing your ass once the team’s out of earshot and don’t act like this is the first time.”

Jack expects Brock to fight back, to tell him to get the fuck out of his home and to never come back. He expects at least some sort of angry expression and maybe even a snide remark about something personal that he knows through their friendship, but there isn’t. Brock is quietly staring at the floor like he’s not sure it is the floor and slowly leaning more to one side than the other, his skin prickled and shivering a little even with how warm it is inside.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jack steps in closer. “Need me to help you to your room?”

Brock is clearly sulking when he mutters out a  _ no _ but doesn’t fight when Jack presses a hand to the small of his back, herding him into the bathroom to get a better look at him once he removes the bandaging.

The whole left side of his face is scraped raw, skin grated and angry looking. Prior to this, it had been embedded with dirt and grit, and Jack only hopes the recovery will be swift. He pulls the heavy duty first aid kit out from under the sink and readies to get a fresh bandage laid out before sending his patient off to bed. Brock's muscles are twitching under his skin before Jack even touches him.

Jack only clicks his tongue admonishingly, but he's also careful, so careful that as he reapplies the ointment to Brock’s face, he barely puts pressure at his chin to keep him still. He knows it has to hurt, any level of touch there, but Brock stands as still as a statue with his eyes closed, one hand gripping back at the counter, either because of the pain or because he's holding himself up.

"You need a whole body suit, you know that? One that protect you and absorbs damage, what do you think? It would be nice, a walking tank in the middle of a firefight, well maybe not a heavily active firefight, but something protective and keeps you mobile.” 

Brock opens one eye and peers up at him, hint of a smile lifting one side of his mouth. "Yeah, maybe. Some gauntlets too."

“Yeah, that’d be nice to add in. Would need something that’s temperature controlled though, or else it sounds like it would bake you alive.” 

As bright as Brock’s skin is around all the gnarled up flesh, he’s looking more pallid everywhere else across his features and Jack hurries to get everything finished up. “Sorry, I forgot you’re having some kind of disassociation with your stubborn avoidance to medical facilities. I think we’re good, at least cleaned up and not, you know..dying. Hopefully you don’t get an infection.”

“M’gonna be fine.” Brock says, reaching a hand out to grab a hold of him and Jack pauses. "Yer a real good guy, Jackie. I mean that."

It startles a laugh out of Jack. "I think that hit on the head scrambled your brains a little, but thanks for that. Real nice of you." And it should be the end of it, except that Brock's staring at him like he can see right through him, and a sudden flush of heat climbs up the back of Jack's neck, making his hairs stand a little. It takes him a few seconds to realize with an  _ oh _ , pieces all suddenly falling into place at once, and then Brock's leaning in and pushing up just before he’s kissing him; it’s offered so tenderly that it knocks Jack's breath out of him, makes his head go all dizzy, and now he's the one who has to press a hand to the countertop.

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn ass with me all the time? That's what I want to know." Jack says against his mouth.

Brock pulls back enough to grin at him, like Jack just gave him one of the nicest compliments ever, like he thinks Jack  _ likes _ that he's this way all the time, before he eases back in to kiss Jack deep and wet and hot enough to make them both groan, and for Jack to feel lightheaded all over again. Jack gets his hand on Brock's good hip, the one he didn’t land on, and holds on, because he knows exactly how this is going to end up if neither of them stop anything. 

Brock’s now definitely the one in control, like he seems to somehow always be and Jack,  _ God _ help him, is too stupid and maybe a little too deeply in love with him to stop following in his lead.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queens Of The Stone Age


End file.
